Stone
Super Smash Bros. Series (special move) |anime = #J02/#E02 - #J08/#E08 - #J47/#E42 - #J80/#E80 |type = Transformational/Melee |hat = Classic: Wears a samurai helmet similar to Ninja's but of different color. Sometimes Kirby gains gray skin with brown feet. Kirby's Return to Dream Land: Hat similar to Ice's but has rocks instead of crystals. |elements = Earth |powers = Pounds Stakes, destroys Metal Blocks, rolls down hills, becomes invincible |icon = |enemies = Rocky, Gansan, Cairn, Pompey, Hack, Transformer, Golem, Bukiset, Giant Rocky |mini-bosses = Blocky, Moundo, Master Hand's stars from ground pound |bosses = Master Hand's stars from ground pound, Crazy Hand's stars from ground pound |helper = Rocky }} General Information Stone is one of Kirby's copy abilities. Stone is almost entirely a defensive ability - unless Kirby happens to use it above a foe's head. Stone is an easy way to beat bosses with minimal damage by simply dropping over the boss's head and staying in stone form until the boss moves away. It can also avoid devastating full-screen attacks, like Marx's black hole. The hat looks somewhat like a samurai helmet with a red plume on the top and a guard on the back, with a star on the forehead piece. The Stone hat traditionally has the same design as the Ninja hat with different colors, but Kirby wears a different one in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. It has a rocky appearance similar to Ice's and the new hat was first seen in the Kirby GCN and Kirby's Return to Dream Land trailers. Move Set Animal Friends ''Super Smash Bros. Series'' ]] In the ''Super Smash Bros'' series, Stone Ability is Kirby's Down Special attack. He can only turn into his distinct rock form in Super Smash Bros., but in Melee and Brawl the ability acts more like its Super Star variant, turning Kirby into a variety of things such as; a 100t Weight, a garbage block from Panel de Pon (In the floral style associated with the character Lip), a spiked ball, and a Thwomp from the Mario Series as well as the regular Stone Kirby. Like in Kirby's own games, he's still invulnerable to attacks (except grapples and throws) regardless of what he turns into and only hurts other fighters if used over their heads. The ability can be also used to attack foes from above, which is the most frequently used form of this attack. The Stone also slides down slopes, so care needs to be taken when using the move near slopes. Also, in Brawl, the attack can be broken, as anything damaging that can do up to or over 30% damage can despite inflicting no damage, can force him out of stone form with full knockback. ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! thumb|right|150px|Stone Kirby as he appears in the anime. Note the gray coloration of his skin. In the anime, Kirby keeps the traditional Stone hat from ''Super Star, but his skin turns stone-gray instead of brown. Surprisingly, the ability works more like one from Kirby 64, specifically the Double Stone mix, allowing Kirby to turn into a giant, pink stone statue of himself which can walk and jump, albeit very slowly. Stone Kirby relies on his sheer bulk to crush enemies. In the transformation sequence, Kirby's skin changes to gray. A flash of light forms his hat and he puts it on. Transformation Sequence Flavor Texts Trivia *The volcano that Kirby transforms into is actually Mt. Fuji, a famous Japanese mountain. *Oddly, in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, the icon was a Waddle Dee sitting on Transformed Stone Kirby. In Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, it was Stone Kirby landing on a Waddle Dee. It was probably changed because the function of the ability went from a plain block to the round stone of most games. **This also makes it the only ability in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land to get a different icon in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror. *In rare occasions of Kirby Super Star and its remake, Kirby can turn into a golden statue of Mario or Samus, or even into a golden block with the HAL Laboratory logo on it. *In the credits of Revenge of the King and the original Kirby Super Star's Milky Way Wishes credits, the Mario statue is seen just before the credits finish. A real, 'flesh' Mario is seen at the end of Kirby Super Star's credits, however. *If Kirby happens to get the muscular man form and he's on a slope, the statue will appear to actually be posing. This form does three poses depending on how steep the hill is. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Kirby's down B move is the stone transform. Some of the original sprites make a reappearance in this form. *This was the first ability known to be officially redesigned for its appearance in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. *Until Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Stone Kirby's hat was the same as Ninja Kirby's hat, just a different color. *In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, ''new Stone forms are introduced, such as Dragoon, Marx on his ball, a Star Block, a carved image of Wham Bam Rock in his Super Star Ultra design, a golden 8-bit Kirby from ''Kirby's Adventure, a gold statue of Meta Knight and Galacta Knight, a gold statue of the Star Rod, Power Paintbrush, and the Triple Star Cane, and a statue of Rick, Coo, and Kine as opposed to individual statues of the three. **In the new stages of Kirby's Dream Collection, most of the stone forms return with a few new transformations - there is now a golden 8-bit King Dedede swinging his hammer (once again from Kirby's Adventure), the 8-bit Kirby now has a "20th" mark above him, there is a gold HAL block, and there is a golden Magolor. *''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' marked the first time completely turning into stone wasn't Stone Kirby's only attack; he could use a move called Stone Uppercut. *In Kirby: Triple Deluxe, one of the forms Stone Kirby turns into is a staute of Bandana Waddle Dee, Meta Knight, and King Dedede. File:Tac planet.png|The rare "HAL Laboratory stone" File:Kirby-mario.png|Rare Golden Mario statue File:SAS.jpg|The rare Samus statue Artwork KA Stone.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDL2 Stone.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KSS Stone.png|''Kirby Super Star'' File:Stonekirby.jpg|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' File:Stone.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' File:KCC_Stone.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' J Stone.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' File:Stone.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Gallery KSS_Stone_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' File:Stone_Kirby.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' stone kirby forms.jpg|Kirby's Stone forms in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Statue Compilation.png|Smash Kirby's Stone forms in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Other Ability Icons File:Adv stone.GIF|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDC Stone Icon sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KDL2 Stone icon 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Stone Icon sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) File:StoneiconKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' File:StoneiconKDL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' File:Stone_icon64.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' File:StoneiconKNiDL.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' image:Stone_icon.gif|''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror'' File:StoneiconKCC.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' File:StoneiconKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Stone2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' ja:ストーン Category:Copy Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land